


I am my Hair

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, M/M, Rough Sex, Stream of Consciousness, drabble-ish, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Lance had a definite thing for his hair. It was obvious from the first time they kissed, and Lance couldn’t keep his hands off of it, running his fingers through it as they leaned into each other and all of Keith's insecure thoughts flew away, because hey, Lance liked him too. Against all odds crazy, happy Lance liked weird, emo Keith and that included his weird emo mullet.Or Keith thinks about how much Lance loves his hair, and how much Keith likes his hair being pulled whilst having sex.Kinktober day 10: Hair-Pulling





	I am my Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thank you to Mimi for boosting my confidence last night, really needed it, lots of love xxxx
> 
> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

Keith had never really put too much thought into how he styled his hair. He didn’t like it short and he hated most people touching it, as well as having to make small talk with a hairdresser, so he kept it long, only getting it cut when he really felt like he was starting to look like a hobo.

And then Lance had come bursting into his life and put his hair in the spotlight, telling Keith he had a mullet and reminding him how out of date and uncool it was. And yeah, Keith had brushed it off at first, it wasn’t actually a mullet, right? Lance was just being weird because of that whole rivalry thing. But as new and strange feelings started creeping up on him, he suddenly became self-conscious about everything. Because he liked Lance and why the hell would crazy, happy Lance who took such meticulous care over his appearance, like weird Emo Keith who just about managed to shower every day? And his hair was his main concern. Lance seemed to hate it, but Keith just didn’t really know what else to do with it, and oh yeah, they were trying to save the universe, so it wasn't like he had any time to do anything with it anyway.

But then Lance confessed first.

And all of this obsession over his mullet seemed to be a mix of envy and lust. Lance had a definite _thing_ for his hair. It was obvious from the first time they kissed, and Lance couldn’t keep his hands off of it, running his fingers through it as they leaned into each other and all of Keith's insecure thoughts flew away, because hey, Lance liked him too. Against all odds crazy, happy Lance liked weird, emo Keith and that included his weird emo mullet.

Keith still hadn’t quite understood the extent of Lance’s obsession with it though until the first time they had sex. It had been the standard awkward first-time kind of thing, but as they were really getting into the flow, really getting into it, Lance had gripped Keith’s hair and didn’t let go until he came. And Keith had had a sexual awakening.

Well, awkwardness aside his first time with Lance had been a sexual awakening in itself, that hot, sweaty, toned body moving against his was always going to be mind-blowing. But that feeling when Lance had grabbed his hair, as he fucked into him, the mix of pleasure and pain, hit something deep inside him, a raw heat coursing through his skin reaching all the way down to his bones, and it had Keith desperately trying  not to come too soon. And Lance pulled his hair every single time after that.

As the relationship went on Lance admitted that yes, he did love Keith’s mullet and he definitely had a thing for being a bit rougher in bed, so they did what all young men in love did, they experimented. Keith learned that yes, he did like pain in bed, and he did like being treated roughly and giving up a little bit of control. It turned out that giving Lance all the trust he had; handing over his body completely to someone else’s hands- was exhilarating.

And all of this was what had led him to this point; laying face down in his pillow barely able to breathe, hands bound behind his back being pounded into the mattress. And Lance’s hand was in his hair; the pressure just a little more than a tug; just enough pain to mix in with the pleasure of Lance’s cock assaulting his prostate. It was intoxicating.

Keith revelled in it, relaxing into the pillow as he let the sensations roll over him, but Lance obviously saw he was getting too comfortable, or maybe he was just getting close to coming, as his grip tightened in Keith’s hair and he yanked Keith upright almost into his lap. And Jesus fucking Christ, it was so good.

Keith had nothing to hold onto, nowhere to rest his weight, his hands bound, and his body hovering above Lance’s lap, Lance not allowing him to sit down fully as he too pushed himself up onto his knees. The only way Keith was remaining upright was Lance’s bruising grip on his hip with one hand, and the harsh grip on his hair with the other. Lance was jackhammering into him, giving him no rest, and Keith wasn’t entirely sure he was breathing. He let out a whimper, so he guessed he must be, but there were so many sensations taking over his body, he didn’t know how. Lance was pulling his hair back so hard that his head was yanked back, his whole throat exposed, and the stretch felt amazing. Then Lance snaked his hand down from his hip to Keith's cock.

He could feel the sharp pain in his scalp and a burning in his throat, and the ache in his arms from where they were bound behind him, and the tension in his abs, and the stretch of his hole from Lance’s cock, and the intense pleasure of that same cock against his prostate and the hand jerking his dick, fucking into him so hard and his whole body rocked with the movement. And he was powerless and overwhelmed with all of these immense feelings rushing through his body, his mind not knowing which one to focus on. And he was overwhelmed by Lance, all of Lance. His breath against his neck, his chest hard against his back, his cock drilling into him so nicely, his balls hitting his backside, his thighs against his thighs, and his deceptively strong hands clinging onto his hair like it was his only lifeline.

And it was too much and not enough. Keith was too lost, too confused to feel his orgasm coming, it lingered just out of reach, all of it just too intense, he was clinging to the edge willing his mind to let himself let go, but he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t release… and it was like Lance read him, like Lance knew his body and self more than Keith did, because he slowed, undoing the bind on Keith’s hands so that he could fall forward and support himself. But Lance continued his tugging of Keith’s cock, moving his hand so expertly, knowing just what Keith needed. And he kept that death-grip in his hair so that Keith couldn’t move, couldn’t escape, could only give in and finally fall into his climax, shooting all over his stomach. And then Lance was fucking him again, wild and erratic as he chased his own orgasm, pulling out at the last second to spill over Keith’s back whilst Keith lay there exhausted, soaking in the warm wetness of the come hitting his skin.

He collapsed forward, Lance doing the same next to him as they regained their breathing, completely blissed out.

So yeah, Keith wasn’t changing his hair any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
